


the one with the bubble bath

by carter (TheIslandOfMisfitToys)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIslandOfMisfitToys/pseuds/carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn by the sounds of water and Steve's annoyed grunting, Bucky sticks his head around the bathroom door.</p><p>"Having fun?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. Steve looks up in surprise but nods, grinning. </p><p>"Tons." he confirms. "Wanna join me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the bubble bath

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't be bothered with a creative title.

The bath is warm, or rather, very hot but not scalding. Just the way Steve likes it. He put copious amounts of bubble bath in while it was running, so as he splashes ungracefully into the water he finds himself suddenly surrounded by mountains of bubbles. He leans back in the tub, laughing at the way the bubbles bury him entirely. When he emerges, some bubbles remain on his face so he shapes them into a big white beard and grabs a mirror.

"Looking good, Cap." he chuckles, winking at his reflection.

He wipes his face with his hand and reaches for the soap which is sitting on the edge of the bath nearest his feet, so some splashing around is required to reach it. Drawn by the sounds of water and Steve's annoyed grunting, Bucky sticks his head around the bathroom door.

"Having fun?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. Steve looks up in surprise but nods, grinning.

"Tons." he confirms. "Wanna join me?"

Bucky pretends to consider this offer for a few seconds before a sly smile breaks across his face. He pulls off the grey t-shirt (probably Steve's) that he's been wearing all day and steps out of his jeans and boxers. They join the pile of Steve's clothing in one corner of the bathroom. A hair-tie that Bucky keeps around his wrist is used to put his hair up in a loose bun and then he's sliding into the bathtub with Steve.

They sit facing each other, legs awkwardly not-quite-fitting in front of them. The bath is big, but not huge and they're both rather large men. Steve sticks his hand into the closest pile of bubbles, taking a small handful and depositing them on Bucky's face. Bucky crinkles his nose. Steve privately thinks it's adorable. Bucky retaliates by flicking water at Steve and wiping the bubbles off his face. The water fight that ensues leaves them with at least half the bath water missing.

The fight ends when Steve surrenders, much to Bucky's satisfaction. He mimes clutching a trophy above his head in victory and, laughing, they lean against their respective ends of the tub.

"This isn't the most comfortable bath I've ever taken." Bucky mentions, gesturing to their legs and Steve agrees, so after a little shuffling around and a lot more splashing - the floor is going to be flooded - they find a position that works better. Steve sits with his back against the end of the bath and Bucky leans against his chest.

"This better?" Steve asks.

"Mmm."

Finding the soap again, Steve washes wherever he can reach on his own body and then Bucky's. Bucky closes his eyes and lets Steve clean his shoulders, his back, his legs and then his hair, because apparently Steve found the shampoo too. The gentle way his fingers massage Bucky's scalp almost has him purring and judging from the smell of oranges, it's Steve's shampoo - he always buys the 'women's' stuff because it smells nicer. Bucky agrees and has been caught, in the past, pressing his nose into Steve's hair when they're curled up in bed.

When his hair is rinsed off and he's feeling supremely warm and relaxed, they sit in the rapidly cooling water until their fingers start to wrinkle, and then for a while longer. Steve's fingers slide across Bucky's shoulders, then down his back, around his waist, as far along his legs as Steve can reach, all the way back up and repeat. It's comforting and intimate but without any motive behind the actions.

Eventually the bubbles have almost all gone and the water is just too cold to stay in any longer so Steve taps Bucky's side and whispers that it's time to get out, to which Bucky just replies with a grunt and a nod. Steve smiles fondly and pulls them both out of the bath, grabbing towels, one of which goes around his waist while the other he hands to Bucky. Both wrapped up in towels, Steve lets out the bath water and Bucky turns off the light as they leave the room to go to bed.


End file.
